1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back packs and, more particularly, to a back pack for carrying a machine and for supplying fluid to the machine.
2. Prior Art
There are various different types of back packs in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,936 to Sayer discloses a portable power tool with a supporting structure which is hollow and comprises an air intake passage for transporting cooling air to the engine. A fuel tank is shown connected to the supporting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,778 to Gamoh et al. discloses a fuel tank arranged on a horizontal frame portion of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,903 to Paglisi discloses a motorized pump pressurized liquid sprayer with a container connected to frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,670 to Haynes discloses a tank that may be filled with liquid poison.
In the area of back pack carried leaf blowers there is a constant attempt to reduce the weight of the blower unit and back pack in order to lighten the load carried by the user. In the past the blower units were provided as separately detachable and operable units from their back pack. However, in some situations, such as for lawn, yard, and grounds care professionals back pack leaf blowers are always operated while connected to the back pack frame. Thus, there is no need to provide a blower unit as a separable independently operable blower unit from its back pack frame as done in the past.
Another problem with back pack leaf blowers in the past is that, due to their compact nature, they are usually only provided with relatively small fuel tanks. This necessitates the user having to relatively frequently stop and refill the blower's gas tank.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a back pack capable of storing a supply of fluid, such as gasoline, for use with a machine carried by the back pack. The frame of the back pack is preferably comprised of a dual wall construction such that the frame has the storage area integrally formed therewith.